


由簡入奢…易？

by SophiaGrass



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaGrass/pseuds/SophiaGrass
Summary: —KT—日常向、abo設定—孕期來啦！—紅酒味Alpha51x玫瑰香Omega244
Kudos: 8





	由簡入奢…易？

從確定驗孕棒上的兩條槓槓到好不容易進入穩定期，堂本光一真的佩服自己的自制力，Omega在孕期只會比以往更加香甜纏人。

突然覺得以往的努力(?)都是值得的，什麼回家想小便但是就是要先去洗衣服整理家裡然後弄完才衝去廁所之類的，這不都是鍛鍊意志力嗎！！

看著在身旁睡的正香的人，撥開貼在額上的髮絲印下一吻。

正想起身給兩人做點早餐吃，立刻被攢住衣角，稍微一停頓，堂本剛就像是八爪章魚一樣纏上了光一沒穿衣服的上半身，在微涼的秋天裡，皮膚相貼而互相傳遞的熱量竟然如此舒服。

“你要去哪裡～？”拖尾的長音與剛睡醒的聲線混和起來有著說不清的曖昧與誘惑。

“我要去弄早餐阿。”笑著摸了摸短短的髮絲，不論語氣還是眼角的笑紋都透出一股寵溺。

“餓了～～～～”

“你不放開我我怎麼去做早餐阿～”想站起來但是奈何身上的那個人扒自己扒太緊，無奈的戳戳最近肉了點的手臂。

“餓了嘛......”

堂本光一感覺到自己後頸一熱，一個濕濕軟軟的東西正在舔弄他的腺體，孕期Omega非常需要自己Alpha的信息素是件人盡皆知的事情，那這個行為就是非常赤裸裸的邀請了。

至於餓了，餓的是什麼也自然心知肚明。

“Tsuyo說說看是哪張嘴餓了？”

釋放出自己香醇的紅酒味，熏得在身後的Omega慾望高漲，一邊嬌喘一邊套弄起自己硬起的性器。

迅速轉身把人強硬的推倒在床上，孕期中的Omega軟呼呼的攤在床上還一邊噘著嘴一邊用濕潤的大眼睛無辜的看著他的Alpha。

看來美麗的玫瑰急於被紅酒給浸泡。

堂本光一把手往下探去，早已氾濫成災的小嘴一張一合的攔不住情動的汁水，光一親了親自家Omega，手指輕鬆的就被吃了進去。

貪婪的擺動自己的臀部，想讓光一骨感的手指能觸碰到內壁更多的地方，但一根手指畢竟能滿足得很有限，堂本剛把自己更加貼近給予熱度的那個源頭，手也不老實的捏住了那人的乳首轉動。

“啊～Kochan～還要～～～”

被挑逗的差點都要還沒插入就快要洩了，堂本光一沒好氣的勾了勾手指，按壓在敏感點上瞬間讓調皮的人軟了身子。

“Kochan...”

堂本光一雙臂箍住堂本剛的雙腿腿彎處一把拉近自己，兩人直挺的性器頓時貼在了一起，堂本剛忍不住敏感的哼了哼。

“想要嗎？”

壞心眼的把自己的龜頭頂在流著愛液的後穴上磨蹭，就是不進去。

“想要...”

“想要什麼？嗯？”

“想要Kochan的煉乳...”

“再說一次，想要誰的煉乳？”

“Kochan...旦那的煉乳～啊啊啊～”

得到滿意的回答之後把早已忍耐到青筋直跳的性器挺進剛的體內，把滿溢出來的透明推進去又擠出來。

要不是堂本剛老早濕的不行了，不然堂本光一一定會花更多的時間在前戲上，把自己的伴侶從睏著的狀態挑逗到汁水橫流的過程一向很讓他樂在其中。

狠狠的一撞直接碰觸到生殖腔口，炸裂的快感讓堂本剛拱起腰部，口中更是浪叫連連，他反射性的掐住光一結實的上臂想穩住身軀，卻仍然敵不過一下又一下頂入的力道又鬆了力氣，雙腿大張任憑Alpha強勢的佔有，自己的性器吐著白濁色的精液貼在微微鼓起的腹部上顯得特別色情。

已經連續高潮三四次的身體讓堂本剛有點脫力，而身上的人仍然持續耕耘完全不見疲累，堂本光一看著自己的人原本從還能緊緊纏著他用內部吸吮性器到現在被幹的滿面潮紅、額上都是汗水、肉柱也只能吐出稀薄的液體、癱軟的身子隨著他的律動一顫一顫的，而後穴湧出的愛液更是把床鋪都沾濕了一大片。

堂本光一滿足的吻了吻堂本剛撅起的唇，順著下巴、脖子、耳後，來到了胸前，毫不客氣的嘬起乳肉吸吮造出一朵一朵美麗的紅花，滿意的看見白皙的肌膚上被自己留下了印記，轉而用舌尖繞著乳暈打轉，就是不給乳首刺激。

“嗯...”

堂本剛不耐的挺起胸口，手掌放在光一的頭頂撫摸柔順的貓毛，稍微施了力希望光一能夠照顧照顧尖端，好緩解乳首的癢，但光一就是只在周圍徘徊。

“Kochan...”

“嗯？”

“不要吊著我嘛...”

堂本光一享受著愛人黏糊的抱怨，啊嗚一口含進整個乳首吸吮。

瞬間濃郁更多的玫瑰花香讓Alpha的血液都快沸騰了，更加硬挺的肉柱賣力的挺入深處研磨，堂本剛被操的快失去了神智，呻吟與嬌喊聲完全按耐不住，整個人只能被自家Alpha愉快彈奏。

由於孕期不能進入生殖腔，堂本光一只好停留在腔口戳弄，藉此壓抑想成結的衝動。

“啊啊啊啊～不行了～～Kochan～”

成年的Alpha釋放出更多的信息素，勾的Omega連連高潮，射精多次的性器只能可憐兮兮的晃動，流不出精水來了。

堂本剛不記得也算不出來自己究竟前面後面高潮了多少次，他幾乎就沒從高潮的頂端下來過。兩人都太久沒做愛了，沒想到會這麼一發不可收拾，被強壯的Alpha疼愛是如此的過癮，在孕期時敏感的身體更加讓他體會到了。

堂本光一終於也忍不住了，他先是親了親孕育小生命的腹部，而後將被頂得快撞到床頭的人給一把拉回來，像打樁似的快速連連挺入，深到讓堂本剛甚至有種要被頂進生殖腔的錯覺。

一陣白濁的熱流夾帶著嘶啞的叫喊與低沉的喘息，床鋪上兩人再度親吻在一起。

享受夠了溫存，愛乾淨的Omega被傳說中有潔癖但是遇到堂本剛就毫無底線的Alpha抱進了浴室，兩人洗淨了汗水與體液之後乾爽的坐在餐桌前享用早餐。

久久沒有吃到自己香甜可口Omega的堂本光一肉眼可見的愉快，連一如既往盯人下飯的眼神都沒有那麼的像是要把人吃下去了。

飯後輕快的洗碗都讓堂本光一腦中蹦了一些旋律出來，正準備好好思考怎麼編排這些音符，有一團軟軟香香的人兒從背後抱住他。

“...”

“？”

“光一...”

“怎麼了？不舒服嗎？！”

靠在自己後頸處的頭搖了搖。

“怎麼了？”

艱難的半轉自己的身體想看清堂本剛的表情，沒想到他突然伸手探進光一的褲子裡一把抓住尚在賢者時間的分身，突然被握住要害讓堂本光一整個人一抖。

“還想要。”

“！！！”

瞬間又濃郁起來的酒釀玫瑰花香氣使Alpha的腺體躁動，很爭氣的微微抬了頭。堂本剛有些急躁的扯下光一黑色的內褲，張嘴就含進了口中，明明外觀看起來並沒有什麼空間的三角嘴卻能塞進不少東西，這一點是每一次堂本光一在吃飯時都讚嘆的事情，而口的時候就更他“切身體驗”。

只見堂本剛略顯貪婪與焦急的舔吮硬起來的肉棒子，就像是在吃什麼美味香甜的冰棒，融化的一滴水珠都不放過。

面對這種看再多次都血脈噴張的場景，堂本光一當然立刻血液充滿海綿體，把人一把抱起就放在流理台上狠狠的進入了。

堂本剛滿足的呻吟立刻被搗成碎片，又快又用力的挺腰的動作讓他只能勾緊對方的脖子穩定自己的身軀。

把堂本剛又操射一遍之後讓他背向自己站好，改成後入的姿勢長驅直入，手小心的避開腹部環抱在胸口，一邊抓揉美妙的乳肉一邊啃咬Omega敏感的腺體，更多的信息素湧入飢渴的身子，堂本剛一陣顫慄，靠著後頭又高潮了。

畢竟是交往結婚幾十年的夫夫，彼此最熟悉對方的敏感點，堂本剛僅需要靠後穴就能高潮，他也一直都覺得自己前端的敏感度不太高，也不知道是不是太早就被堂本光一吃乾抹淨的原因就是了。

總算又把人餵飽之後兩人膩歪的又洗了個澡，還窩在一起看了電影吃過簡單的午飯，甚至還悠閒的睡了午覺。

堂本光一的午覺是被舔醒的，而他的小兄弟在堂本剛的技術之下自然又有精神的站了起來，新一輪的性愛在堂本剛主動的騎乘之下展開。

這時候堂本光一的身體是有點受不住的，太久沒開葷讓他突然有點適應不良，雖說由簡入奢易，忍耐了好久沒做愛做的事情到突然能一次吃到飽應該是一件很開心的事情，不過就像吃撐的人一樣也是有極限的。

但.........

這麼香這麼好吃的奧桑能不一吃再吃嗎？

能不好好餵飽難得飢渴的奧桑嗎？

不能！

隔天上班的時候馬內甲桑很貼心的給堂本剛買了更強效的遮瑕，給堂本光一買了精神飲料，也不知道究竟看出了什麼？

噓...

END


End file.
